Until The End Of Time
by DarcyBanner
Summary: This was it. Bruce knew it was now or never to claim the woman he loved


**Until The End of Time**

Bruce had never felt love so strong since...Well, since Betty. But the both had moved on, Betty thought it would be to get her father away from Bruce for as long as possible and Bruce, well he didn't want to hurt her.

But here, while he waited for Darcy on the roof of the Avengers Tower, he reminisced about a similar conversation he had with her.

Darcy was a stubborn and insistent girl. She had said a few months earlier that she would love to be his wife and she had always been loyal to him and he was pretty sure she meant it when he was tased in the balls as he tried to leave her.

"Don't you dare pull that friend-zone shit on me, Robert Bruce Banner!" she hissed, a gleam in her eyes. She was the only one who knew his full name and he knew she only used it when he was in trouble. He was surprised he could walk after she did but she laughed it off, pretending it never happened until Tony showed the security footage to everyone and Bruce just sat in his chair, his face in his hands and he was trying to contain a chuckle.

Darcy was wandering around the tower wondering where Bruce was, the last few days or so he hadn't exactly been distant, but he had been a little secretive. It made her wonder if he was up to something

"Jarvis?" she spoke up to the ceiling

The British sounding AI replied with a cheery-sounding tone.

"Yes Miss Lewis?"

"Where's Bruce?"

"Doctor Banner is on the roof-"

He didn't say anymore, the sound of Darcy running for the stairs, cursing loudly as her feet slammed against the marble floor was enough to know she was on her way to him.

Bruce was wondering how he was going to proceed with this occasion, would he just come out with it and ask? Should he talk and lead up to it? He knew he really probably wouldn't even need to ask considering her words a few months prior, but he felt he should make it official. He practically jumped out of his skin when the roof door opened and he turned to see Darcy wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt, out of breath and her tazer was clearly visible in her pocket.

"What the hell do you think you're doing up here Bruce!?" she asked, almost hysterically.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not going to jump, Darcy."

He secretly slid the box back into his pocket and walked towards her as she straightened up.

"Jarvis told me you were up here and I thought –"

He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug

"You know I can't anyway." it was true, after all he had no reason now to even consider it, he was happy, he had a wonderful girlfriend and she would hopefully become his wife " I was just up here, where it's quite quiet. I was thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" she asked him. She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes "You know you can talk to me right? We've been through this, Bruce. You're not alone."

"I know, but this is one thing I had to think about before talking to you about it..." he smiled "I was reminiscing about the time we've spent together and thinking about just how much I love you. By the way I'm glad you're here, totally unexpected but-"

Darcy smiled, pulling her hair out of her face and she looked back up at him.

"Bruce, you're rambling again. It's hard to believe it's the Battle of New York that actually brought us together. Had Thor not gone to get Jane and brought me back as well, I wouldn't be here and Tony was the one who persuaded you to stay here after you tried to vanish off the radar again. So what's up?"

She rested a hand on his chest and she could feel his heart beat rapidly; she loved it whenever that happened. He could feel that his heart was beating rapidly, after all he was nervous but he had never felt so sure in his life. Bruce liked running his fingers through Darcy's long locks; they were beautiful just like her.

"I'm glad Tony persuaded me to stay otherwise I wouldn't be here and therefore I wouldn't be able to do this…" he knelt down, still holding her right hand. He smiled up at her, almost unable to believe he was really going to do this.

Darcy stared in disbelief. "Holy mother-fucking shit." she breathed.

"Darcy Paige Lily Coulson-Lewis, will you marry me?"

It took a few moments to take it all in but she threw herself in Bruce's arms.

"Bruce." She breathed "Yes. Yes I will."

He couldn't keep the grin off his face if he tried. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I love you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and she looked at it grinning before kissing Bruce passionately and pulling away and saying.

"Phil always said I was special." she felt her voice breaking "The last thing he said to me before he died was 'I'm proud of you kiddo, now go the show the world what you're made of. Your dreams are out there.' I never thought that it would come true."

Bruce held her tight.

"You ARE special Darcy, you've done so much for me than anyone else has and I appreciate it. You're perfect just the way you are." he genuinely thought that this woman before him was perfect in every way, even more so than Betty.

She turned and slipped her hand through his shirt as she kissed him.

"I know I've been there to support you Bruce, but thanks for supporting me."

He rested his hands on her hips while kissing her.

"I'd support you even if you told me not to, Darce. " He replied.

She wrapped her arms around him, crying with happiness and she pressed down harder on him, a growing need for Bruce. He thought, if she didn't stop pressing herself so close to him, he might end up taking her, up here on the roof, out in the open.

Bruce was happy that she had said yes, unbelievably happy, but her movements were a little distracting. Suppressing 'The Other Guy' from making an appearance, he led Darcy to the stairwell. He had her now until the end of time and he was happy. After all he had been through he deserved a little happiness.

"Darcy, you're so god damn distracting. You know that?"

Darcy let a small giggle escape at hearing that, she knew she could distract him fairly easily, but it was always fun to hear him voice it, especially when she was in a playful mood.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Bruce." She smirked, still sniffling from the tears a little bit.

He wiped her face with the sleeve of his shirt and he lent against the wall, his pulse quickening and a growl escaped his lips. A small shudder racked her frame, she loved hearing him growl.

"But I think I may be able to find out" she added, she was in quite the playful mood right now it seemed.

"You have no idea how bad The Other Guy wants to come out to play right now." Bruce growled and he stumbled down the stairs as Darcy pulled him by his shirt, his heart giving his ribcage a brutal beating.

She had a small smirk adorning her face as she made her way down the stairs, shuddering again as she heard his growl.

"Then I say…" she stops and whispers in his ear "Let him play."

"Don't say that." Bruce groaned, he was losing control of himself in mere seconds. Darcy had that effect on him.

"Why shouldn't I?" She grinned, an eyebrow raised at her lover. She knew far too well but she loved teasing him and a second later she was slammed against the wall ferociously as he threw his famous self-control out the window and wrapped his arms around his fiancé, kissing Darcy with such intensity that she was sure she was on fire. She couldn't help but gasp as her back made contact with the wall; she was practically melting due to the kisses. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, she wanted him. Now and forever. Until the end of time

* * *

**Written with my friend Paige, we had this as smut but our brains, kind of died so I shortened our work to this. (Trust me, we rambled on for about another 1,500 words after this)  
Review!**


End file.
